Cosas que nunca te dije
by Ed-wiz
Summary: Una noche común entre el matrimonio Potter, ¿que sucede cuando el miedo de perder al amor de tu vida te mortifica?, mal summary, Hanny ;  Mini Shot


**Un bello shot, espero me haya salido bien, dedicado a mi amiga natty, ;) loquilla.. ¿asi es tu marido?**

**ed**

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que nunca te dije.<strong>

Caminaba con prisa por un enorme pasillo repleto de personas que iba de aquí para allá, pudo llegar hasta una pequeña salita dónde estaba su padre y Hermione Granger, el primero tenía el rostro más serio que hubiese visto en él y la segunda tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

– ¿Papá? – preguntó la pelirroja, el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia ella cuando la puerta de una habitación se abrió, Ron salía de ella con llorando a lagrima viva.

–Ginebra… – decía Arthur Weasley.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó asustada – ¿qué le paso a mi esposo? –

–Ginny, Harry él… – decía Ron intentando calmarse –todo fue muy rápido, esa cuadrilla apareció de pronto, él defendió a esos muggles y… –

– ¿Ron? – sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, su boca se secó y su corazón a latir tan a prisa que parecía querérsele salir del pecho.

–Harry está muerto – dijo con firmeza Arthur Weasley.

–No, no puede ser cierto – dijo llevándose la manos a la cabeza, Ron intentaba abrazarla, pero se alejo atemorizada –no, papá, dime que todo esto es una broma de mal gusto –

–Nunca bromearía con algo así, amor – dijo Arthur intentando acercársele –él ha luchado por esperar tu llegada, quería despedirse, pero quedo muy mal Ginny, murió – todo su mundo se derrumbó de pronto, escuchó una risa maniática en su cabeza y Hermione comenzó a sollozar con fuerza.

Abrió los ojos, estaba sudando como loca, había sido una estúpida pesadilla, intento enderezarse pero una mano se lo impidió, Harry dormía profundamente mientras una de sus manos se pasaba por encima de ella. Siendo lo más hábil posible la quito y se pudo poner de pie con cautela. Se quedo observándolo un rato, se veía pacífico y relajado, su corazón se apachurro, la pesadilla había sido tan real que verlo de pronto ahí, a su lado, la hizo estremecerse. Colocándose sus zapatillas salió de la habitación, caminaba torpemente pues aún traía fresca su terrible pesadilla, llegó hasta una puerta y la abrió con lentitud, dentro dos niños dormían plácidamente, uno de ellos estaba con la cabeza al borde de la cama, a punto de caerse "James", pensó sonriente; sus ojos fueron a dar en el segundo niño "Albus", este dormía de la misma forma que Harry, sereno, pacífico, eran tan similares, cerró la puerta y siguió caminando. Llegó hasta una segunda puerta y la abrió con la misma cautela que la habitación de sus hijos, una pequeña niña pelirroja dormía abrazada a su peluche con forma de hipogrifo, el cuento que le leía su padre antes de dormir yacía tirando en el suelo abierto en una página en particular y decenas de estrellas centellaban débilmente por toda la pared de la habitación, "Lily" era la adoración de Harry, su esposo amaba a sus tres hijos por igual, sin embargo aquella niña era su luz.

– ¿Puedes acompañarme a dormir? – una voz la hizo sobresaltarse al cerrar la puerta del cuarto de Lily, Harry le miraba con cara soñolienta pero la enfocaba directamente.

–Harry, amor – dijo yendo hasta él –no debiste levantarte –

–Me haces falta – le dijo acercándose a ella y aspirando el olor de su cabello.

–Está bien, anda, vamos a dormir – se levanto un poquito y le dio un beso en la frente, iba a caminar pero Harry la levanto rápidamente entre sus brazos.

–Te amo princesa – le dijo mientras la pelirroja solo se acomodaba en los brazos de esposo, llegaron a su habitación y él la coloco con delicadeza en su lugar de la cama.

–Harry tengo algo que decirte – dijo la pelirroja cuando Harry se acostó y se acerco totalmente a ella, abrazándola por debajo de las sabanas.

–Y yo estaría encantado de escucharte, princesa, pero… – dijo con dulzura, se acurruco más y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de la pelirroja – ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó de pronto.

–No, porqué… – dijo, sin embargo, su corazón latía a prisa, estaba recordando su pesadilla.

– ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – Harry con rapidez se incorporó y la miro directamente a los ojos, la luz de lámpara de noche se encendió de pronto.

–Nunca me dejes Harry – le dijo con desesperación –promete que nunca me vas a dejar – comenzó a llorar, no pudo contenerse más.

–Ginny, princesa – le dio un beso en la frente –yo nunca te dejaría, tú eres lo más bello que me pudo suceder, ¿por qué habría de dejarte? – con su pulgares comenzó a limpiarle las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

–Yo soy una tonta – dijo –me he puesto muy sentimental por culpa de esa pesadilla estúpida y… – Harry le dio un beso en los labios, la pelirroja sintió como aquel beso estaba cargado de dulzura.

–Yo hice una promesa cuando me case contigo, Ginebra – dijo firme –prometí cuidarle, amarte, siempre ver por ti, yo cumplo con todas mis promesas y… –

–No es eso amor – dijo –soñé que te perdía y pensándolo muy bien, estos días yo he estado tan distante contigo y… –

–Ginny… –

–Hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho Harry, sé que dirás que no debo hacerlo porque ya las sabes, pero debo hacerlo – dijo.

–Entonces dímelas – dijo sonriendo con ternura –aquí me tienes a tu disposición, así que porque no empiezas por decírmelas –

–Harry, amor, tú eres la persona que mueve mi mundo, eres quien me llena el alma de vida, eres el único que sabe quién es Ginny Weasley y como complacerla, tus caricias, tu amor, tus besos, tus atenciones, como haces que me enamore más y más de ti cada día, eres el único, yo solo quiero que sepas que eres lo que amo en este mundo – termino por decir, Harry le miraba embobado –y que si un día me llegases a faltar, yo me muero detrás de ti –

–Si me estuvieses conquistando con solo decir eres la persona que me mueve mi mundo, me hubieses tenido a tus pies – la abrazó con mucha fuerza, Ginny le correspondió y comenzó a murmurar varios "te amo" en su oído.

–Soy una sentimental, lo sé – dijo cuando se separaron –pero algo dentro de mí quería que lo supieras, quería que supieras lo que significas para mí –

– ¿Crees que con esas tres joyas que me has regalado por hijos no lo sé? – Le dijo – ¿crees que con esa preocupación tuya cada que me voy o llego tarde, no lo sé?, ¿crees que ese amor que me entregas cada que la pasamos juntos no están mágico y tan sublime como para no saber que me amas?, ¿crees que tus caricias, tus besos, tus mimos, no son suficientes para darme cuenta?, yo sé Ginny, sé que me amas con locura, no es necesario que me lo digas, porque realmente no tienes que hacerlo… –

–Harry… –

–Dumbledore me dijo una vez que el amor era algo que iba más allá de muchas fronteras, pues yo digo que no se equivocó – sonrió dulcemente –nuestro amor Ginny, va más allá de cualquier frontera o barrera, mi alma es dependiente de ti y mi vida no es nada si tú no estás y creo que con algo tan real como lo nuestro, nuestras vidas llegan a conjuntarse tanto, que nuestras almas se comunican por si solas con un simple "buenos días" –

–Te amo, Harry – dijo dándole un beso en los labios, Harry se colocó encima de ella.

–Pues ya que me has dicho tantas cosas – dijo con coquetería –y que me has despertado, estoy muy interesado en… – se acerco hasta su oído –quiero otro hijo – la pelirroja sonrió con picardía y comenzaron con la tarea que al jefe de la familia Potter se le había ocurrido en aquella madrugada de revelaciones.

**Fin.**


End file.
